Harry Potter and the Saiyan's Stone
by I Am The Real L
Summary: there is one new magical creature this time around, the saiyan, and will a young saiyan help Harry to stop Voldemort, and what is his connection to the Weasleys. Will new romance bloom or are the kids still too young? all of this and more, next time on Harry Potter and the Saiyans Stone! I will try to add my twist to J.K. Rowlings already amazing story.
1. Prolong

**Prolong**

About ten years ago, months after the great uproar celebrating Harry Potter's triumph over Voldemort, an extremely muscular man went barging into the Skyez residence, consisting of Esmeralda Skyez, Desmond Skyez, both "muggle" born wizards and their son, who because his father is a Saiyan, was named after Desmond's "tribe" "J".

Now, it is know that the first born son of a full-blooded saiyan, has incredible power. And so it was. The little boy, born the February before Harry Potter, was strange, even by both wizard and saiyan standards, had a bushy brown tail and thick black hair, which did not have a certain shape, like all saiyan's did, his hair was thick but was long and flat, that is until it got to about his ears, where it curled up on the left side.

Back to the boy, on his second birthday Desmond got out three scouters, a pink one, a green one and a blue one. He gave the pink one to Esmeralda, took the green one for himself and put the blue one on his son's ear.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" yelled Desmond. They could not believe the scouter, for it told them that his power level was zero. Then, J's favorite toy broom, broke and his power spiked.

"His power is on zero because he is calm," Esmeralda explained. "He is a rare saiyan whose advanced and knows, as if by nature to control, and conceal his energy." she concluded. That's when _he_ broke the door down.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ten years ago**

On the fifteenth of February, almost 10 years ago, all of the Skyez family had been slaughtered by a super saiyan, all but a young boy whose name consisted of one letter, J. Being both wizard and saiyan, their deaths were not kept secret.

Throughout all of England, all of their friends knew what happened to them the second it had. The reason? Simple, they were two of the ten strongest saiyans on this side of the Atlantic. The first people to react were Molly and Arthur Weasley, the Skyez's best friends.

They had gotten there and had found J and were about to take him as there own, until Dumbledore got there.

"Arthur, Molly, I want to take him to a saiyans orphanage," Dumbledore told them. When he saw Molly's face he hastily added, "If he grows up with you, he will not live up to his potential. He needs to feel a loss, for it will make him much stronger. Anyway, he needs to be with his own, he has the right to know where he comes from and of his heritage." "He is a wizard too. He also has the right to know of his magic powers!" Molly said. "That is too right," Dumbledore responded. "And that is the reason I am allowing him, after his seventh birthday, to go and live with you. And if my math is correct, that is one year with his parents, five in an orphanage, five with you, and seven at Hogwarts." And with that he grabbed J and disappeared. 

**Five years ago**

As promised to Molly, on J's sixth birthday, Dumbledore sent them an owl too pick up a young saiyan from Saiyan's Academy Orphanage, in London. When they got there, they knocked on the door and waited, after two and a half seconds the door was opened by a young man, in his early twenties. He was the owner of the orphanage, and after reading the letter they had brought him, he took them to the small black haired saiyan, J.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N Hello readers, how are you guys doing? If you are wondering, I am leaving plot holes on purpose. Well please Read and Review. Also, remember, guests can review too. Without further ado, chapter two. (Heh Heh that rhymed)**

**Chapter 2**

**Present day**

Today is September 1, the day many young witches and wizards leave for a school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Saiyan Study.

Now, only 95% of the student and parents know it as Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as 95% of students and parents are only Wizards with not a part of the saiyan chromosomes.

The other 5% are ether full blood, like J, or half blood, like Harry Potter, or just distant decedents of saiyans. Alternatively, like in the case of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, it is a genetic abnormality.

Now it has been 5 years since we last saw J. In those five years, J had become an incredible martial artist and, in the last year, began learning his family arts.

His (seven greats) grandfather (on his fathers side), was Goku Son, who married Chichi, a strong and gifted saiyan, and had two boys, Gohan, J's ancestor, and Goten Son.

The Son family arts were the Kamehameha Wave, and the Dragon's Fist. There was more; the finishing moves; the Super Kamehameha, which stated you had to be Super Saiyan (which had not been done since the Son's days), Super Dragon Fist and there was the Warp Kamehameha, which said needed I.T.? In addition, a move called Instant Transmission and was incredibly difficult, as it had to do with teleportation.

Then there was his mother's side, which contained a Vegeta, who married a Bulma and had a son, who J is the descendant of, named Trunks. That side had quite a few moves. There was Galic Gun, Buster Cannon, and a fusion move by the metamorse people. Their finishing moves were Double Buster, Final Flash, and the Big Bang Attack.

He had found them in a box, in his vault at Gringotts bank when the Weasleys had taken J with them to Diagon Alley, one year before.

**1 Year Before**

The Weasleys and J arrived in Flourish and Blotts via Floo powder. They had gone because a gnome had broken Fred's wand while they were de-gnoming the garden. They walked over to Gringotts through the large crowd of early shoppers for the next school year. When they got there, J and Mr. Weasley went ahead to J's vault while the others went to the Weasley family vault. When the goblin had got off the cart and told them to do so, he opened the vault. "I am sorry Mr. Skyez. We forgot to tell you that most of your gold was taken," he said, motioning to the small, and I mean small, pile of coins, most of them bronze. J went and picked them up, but missed a galleon. "So," J started. "What are you going to do about it?" "Nothing," the goblin responded. "But I would advise you to pick up that final galleon." J turned around and saw a flash of light reflecting off a small golden coin. J walked over to it and picked it up. As soon as he picked it up the goblin summoned a piece of golden-bordered parchment. He then proceeded to read it. "'Congratulations Mr. J Desmond Skyez, your school vault has been emptied and you are now allowed to enter your family vault. All of the things from the Son vault and the Brief vault have been put into the Skyez vault." At the sight of J's confused face he added, "They are your ancestors. Your parents wanted only you to be able to see what was in there. So I'll take you, and Mr. Weasley can-" "That will not be necessary." J interrupted the Gringotts goblin. "I trust Mr. Weasley with my life. He _will_ come with me." J finished. "Then let us proceed to the vault." the goblin growled, obviously angry. He led them back to the mine cart and jumped in, motioning them to do the same. They rode down the tracks for another five minutes, and then passed a bright flash of light that burned brightly, like a flame. A few seconds later, we passed what looked like a giant lizard. It must have been the dragon. It must protect the high security vaults. After a few more seconds, we stopped in front of another vault one where the number was absent, and J could tell it was new.

J, Mr. Weasley, and the goblin jumped out of the mine cart and went to the door and the goblin stepped ahead of them and opened the door by putting his hand on the door. As soon as he did, the door vanished.

"There is your new vault Mr. Skyez. You may take whatever you want. Nevertheless, take heed, if you search for answer, you may not like what you find. So be careful." The goblin warned. J looked at him with a questioning glance but Mr. Weasley looked like he understood.

After a few minutes of looking around J had found a box with pieces of parchment that explained the moves and fighting styles of a few saiyans, who he later learned he was descendent of them.

He withdrew a few more galleons, and withdrew a few things for his friend's birthdays, like a pair of necklaces for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and a new blue scouter for Ron. He also picked up a full set of saiyan armor for Charlie. In addition, an ancient looking book for Percy called "Understanding non-verbal spells and its secrets"

J also found a little box with a stand of Golden hair, with a note. It read, "J if we do not survive to take you to Hogwarts, we want you to take this hair and take it to Ollivander. I want you to tell him to make you a wand with this hair at the core and to be from a Big Red Wood tree. It is unusual but you need to tell him it that you are a saiyan and show him your tail." He then put the hair and note back in the box.

After he got all of this and knew not how to carry it out, he found a small satchel/book bag that was enchanted so that it was like a bottom-less-pit and you had to think of the object to be able to pull it out.

After that, they left the high security vault, to find Mrs. Weasley angry. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO!" she yelled. "WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" "I am sorry Mrs. Weasley, but someone robbed my vault and we found out that my parents had another vault and that its high security. It took us 10 minutes to find the money." I responded, when I noticed Mr. Weasley start to stutter. "I'll have to show it to you all sometime. It has the most interesting things ever. I even got you guys a few birthday presents. Talking about that, Ron this is your late birthday present." J said taking the blue scouter out and giving it to Ron. He gave Ginny here present too as it was a week after her birthday.

They then went to Ollivanders to get Fred a new wand. While they weren't looking J paid Ollivander ¾ of the cost and told him about then box, and proceeded to give him the box. "It will be done in one years time," he said. "Just in time for the next school year. If I revealed the secret correctly, I am supposed to use all three of them. This is because it belongs to your three ancestors, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta." he said. They left soon after that.

**Present day: 10:40 PM**

As soon as they made it to King Cross Station, J saw the others cross the barrier, then was about to go when he saw a certain raven-haired boy with broken glasses. "Are you new to this?" I asked the boy. "Yes," the boy responded. J explained how to cross the barrier and the showed him how to do it. J made his was to the train but he waited for the others and bade Ginny and Mrs. Weasley with a hug and when he boarded he waved goodbye and found an empty compartment. He waited a little and the same boy asked if he could join him. After he sat down Ron joined them. "Hello," Ron said. " I am Ron Weasley and this is my friend J Skyez. My brothers told me you are Harry Potter, is it true?" Ron asked. "Yes I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." He said.

** A/N how did you guys like it. I will go non-cannon for some parts B/c its an AU or alternate Universe. Now remember guest can review so please review or I may stop.**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/n thank you to the guest who reviewed. I just wanted to say that I did not like your comment. I really don't care what you specifically had to say and if you said that, did you not have the balls to add a name? You do not know how hard it is for me to give up the time I can use to study or do productive things and write a story. But I am sorry if did not like it, and anyway Ron is one of my favorite characters so I did not appreciate you review. You really should not spit in peoples faces like that. What do you feel better about yourself now, huh? Anyway on with the story. It will now be in J's PoV. Unfortunately **

**J's PoV**

"You are then, I knew it," and as soon as Ron Shut his mouth, our door opened. Without looking I could tell it was a girl.

_ But, no what am I thinking, maybe, but maybe not. I'll just ask. _I was about to open my mouth when she spoke.

"Hello, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his," when we shook our heads no the girl continued.

"Well thanks anyway, by the way I'm Hermione Granger. And who are you, if you don't mind my asking?" The girl-Hermione said. Ron went first introducing himself and his rat, Scabers.

Then went Harry, "I'm H-" "I know who you are. Why your Harry Potter. I know all about you. And who is this?" She asked looking at me.

"Close the door first, and step in." She did as told. "Ok," I continued.

"I am J, J Skyez. I am a martial arts prodigy and the only living descendent of Goku Son and Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans. Harry if you didn't know is actually a half-blood and Ron is our Wizard-born friend. And you I presume are also a WB."


End file.
